


The Life and Times of Lafontaine and Perry

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Life and Times of Lafontaine and Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Lafontaine and Perry

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Got inspired. Be easy on me, didn't have an editor.

No one said love was easy and when it comes to love you can’t choose who you fall in love to. But what you can choose to do is how you react to it. Take a look at this love story. When Perry was five years old she met Lafontaine on the playground. Lafontaine fell from the monkey bars instead of crying they continue to play on as normal. But Perry wouldn’t let them. Perry pulled them away from the playground and all the way to her house a block away to clean up Lafontaine wounds. Since then they have been the best of friends. 

They were each other first kisses, first dates, and first break-ups. But one can’t escape love sirens. So they decided to start over as friends, best friends. You know how the saying goes – one should always marry their best friend. As luck would have it or rather they applied to the same colleges and waited. And waited. Until they both got accepted into the same university. 

Perry became a nursing student and Lafontaine a biology student. School was easy, life was hard. Perry became a floor don and became obsess in making the perfect brownie. Lafontaine made a decision upon themselves to be more honest of who they are. Not everyone was happy about the development. Perry didn’t get it, didn’t understand it, and didn’t want to understand it. It was the second time in their lives they didn’t talk to each other every night. But worry not my readers; you aren’t the only one not happy with this development. 

Laura a freshman in Perry’s dorm who became their friend when she moved in too was distressed. One can says she was too into it as she wanted a distraction from her own lady problems. So she lured them into her room one day and locked them in. After hours of ignoring and staring later they got down to talking. The talk went well into the night as Laura slept outside the door to give them space. After that day they were inseparable again. College came and went and then next part of life began. 

Lafontaine went to grad school and Perry to nurse residency miles apart from each other. But distance means nothing to a couple when you have Skype. One the day Lafontaine got her degree Perry popped the question. The wedding was grand to them, in reality was pretty small as Perry's family refusing to be there. Laura was Lafontaine best man as Danny fell in the roll of Perry’s maid of honor. Lafontaine’s dad walked each of them down the aisle. Lafontaine and Perry live in San Francisco now living in a two-story high-rise. Lafontaine works as a scientist at a biotech firm and Perry is a local nurse who makes rounds to the schools teaching first aid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there no Carmilla in this, she just didn't fit into the sorry. Why isn't there a f/non-binary or a f/gender-queer option.


End file.
